Mi vidaMi realidad
by DinastyF
Summary: esta es mi vida, esta es mi realidad…Mana, sin importar lo que pase, yo continuaré caminando, hasta que deje de existir… Allen pierde la memoria después de la batalla contra el nivel 4, y es mandado a la orden oscura europea. Muchas sorpresas esperan KxA
1. Mi realidad

**_MI VIDA...MI REALIDAD_**

**Capitulo 1: Mi realidad**

Advertencia: Como siempre, ya saben, lemon, demo, ps, haber que les parece, últimamente, casi no me salen u.u  
Rating: T  
Parejas: KandaxAllen

**Disclaimer:** los personajes no me pertenecen ya todos lo saben, así que solo son un préstamo para estas fabulosas y locas historias

Hola de new, aqui me tienen, con otro fic mas, al parecer tal vez el último, por que?, por que tendré que entrar a clases, y ahorita me encuentro estudiando para ello, en fin, ya el tiempo lo dirá, n_n

Este es mi primer capi, no se cuantos serán los que conformaran esta nueva aventura, pero igual y sean pocos o muchos espero que la disfruten.

Saben?, no se desde cuando es que he empezado a poner canciones como temas de entrada en mis escritos, demo espero que eso no sea un obstaculo para algunos (as), por que eso hace unicos o la verdad no lo se, a mis fics, los temas de entrada les servirían de ayuda para imaginar mejor la historia, demo si no los encuentran no hay problem n_n

En fin, al grano, solo espero que esta nueva aventura les guste mucho mas que las otras, por que es en la que mas he puesto mi imaginación. Espero ansiosa sus reviews o criticas, nos vemos en el capi siguiente n_n

Depeche mode-precious

--¿Dónde estoy?—al abrir los ojos notó que se encontraba en un carruaje, cuando volteó para afuera vio que era de noche.

Al bajar del carruaje, como el conductor le había mencionado que el viaje se había terminado, al observar a su alrededor supo que habían llegado a una estación de tren. Inmediatamente los que se encontraban atendiendo lo recibieron amablemente y le entregaron tanto su boleto para el siguiente tren como una especie de dirección escrita en un papelito, la dirección parecía ser también un croquis, sin saber a donde se dirigía o por que se dirigía hacia allá él solo seguía las instrucciones que se le daban. Un rato después, de tanto haber dormido en el tren, cuando sintió que se había detenido al abrir los ojos supo que al bajar de este se encontraba en la ciudad de su destino: Alemania.

Al llegar al lugar que el croquis decía, (al parecer lo había seguido al pie de la letra, siendo la primera vez que no se perdía, y hasta se sorprendía, llorando de la alegría, XD) frente a sus ojos encontró una enorme puerta de hierro, cuando la vio después de dar dos pasos hacia el frente, intentó tocar, pero algo lo detuvo, aquel "extraño" recuerdo le llegó a la mente…

--[¿Y si cobra vida?]—se fue acercando poco a poco, hasta que cuando por fin tocó la puerta no mostró señal alguna de vida. El chico se sorprendió, pero a la vez se mostró melancólico, ¿Por qué tenía ese recuerdo en la cabeza?, su mente había divagado y le había recordado a Alestina, la primera persona o ser que lo había recibido en el mundo de los exorcistas. Lo único que atinó a hacer después de tocar, fue hacer una pequeña y significativa reverencia para la puerta. Un rato después lo cacharon en plena acción, el chico solo se levantó un poco avergonzado. Pasó semejante cosa por que las puertas se habían abierto, cosa que a parte de avergonzarlo lo asustó, pues se abrieron con rechinido y todo, XD

--¡Hiiii, di-dios!—solo atinó a chillar del miedo. Instantes después de haber puesto el primer pie en la entrada del sepulcral edificio, oyó una voz muuy familiar nombrarlo por su apellido.

--¿Walker?

--O.O, ¡s-si! [¡Dios, a que lugar habré parado, si seguí las indicaciones del croquis!]

--Pasa, no temas

--[¿Cómo demonios voy a saber si el lugar es seguro? No puedo entrar así] —unos instantes después de que este no hizo ningún movimiento, la persona que lo había llamado terminó por jalarlo del traje y lo metió a la fuerza.

--¡Con un infierno, Entra!— ¿Quién era esa persona?, persona que cierto chico creyó haber visto antes, pero que no tenía memoria alguna de él…Link

--¡a-a, Auuuh, eso me duele!—en vez de jalarlo adecuadamente, sin querer terminaba pellizcando pues lo jalaba no solo de la ropa, si no del brazo.

Habiendo entrado al fin, ambos chicos pasaban a través de grandes y fabulosos pasillos, los cuales eran sostenidos por barrotes al estilo de la época grecorromana; pero lo que mas le sorprendía al peliblanco eran las pinturas que adornaban las paredes.

--Te sugiero que no te entretengas mucho con ellas, no te querrás llevar una decepción—y había acertado, pues en esas pinturas estaba la vida de muchas personas que al verlas le recordaban aquél terrible sueño que estaba empezando a tener todas las noches: la batalla contra el nivel 4

Algunas de las personas que ahí yacían, con los rostros más tristes, eran Lavi, Lenalee, Kanda, etc. Todos ellos concordaban con su sueño, y por mas que las veía le dolía la cabeza, pero al detener su vista en la imagen de aquel exorcista de negros cabellos, extrañamente su corazón se aceleró, pintando un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Después de tantas pinturas y alucinaciones llegaron a la habitación del supervisor de la orden, pero al momento de llegar a la entrada el chico retrocedió pues sentía que el solo hecho de entrar le daría mala espina (¡dios, como le recordaba a la oficina del loco de Komui, XD!)

--¡que demonios te pasa, te comportas raro, chico!—lo volvió a jalar, pero esta vez el niño entro solito.

Después, ambos ya sentados frente a aquél frío sujeto, discutieron la visita del chico, este les mencionó el croquis, pero que no recordaba nada, a los dos, tanto a Link como aquél frío sujeto les sorprendió, pero instantes después recibieron una llamada, por parte de Komui, con esto todo quedó aclarado, y llevaron inmediatamente al albino hacia los laboratorios de la congregación para analizar el interior de su cuerpo.

Permaneció inconsciente unas cuantas horas, hasta que hubieron sacado la materia oscura de su mente, con esto ya no olvidaría suceso tras suceso, sin embargo, ya no recordaría tan fácil lo pasado, ahora solo se le mencionaba que la razón por la que estaba ahí era para ser entrenado, y que ese sería su nuevo hogar.

--hay que mantenerlo muy vigilado, y borraremos todo recuerdo de aquellos sus amigos, no debe saber nada de su pasado, él solo sabe que aquí es su hogar—mencionado esto, Link lo llevó a la que sería su nueva habitación, y lo dejó solo meditando un rato.

--En unas horas más te vendré a recoger, para tu primer entrenamiento, Walker, así que prepárate—el chico yacía ahora en la cama, recostado y con cierto golemcito amarillo revoloteándole en la cabeza.

--¿Por qué estaré aquí, Tim, lo sabes tú?—si lo sabía, pero no le diría al menos hasta que estuviera lo suficientemente preparado para toda la verdad: que la congregación su antiguo hogar había quedado hecha escombros, y que sus amigos parecían haber muerto.

Pasada media hora entró a darse una ducha al baño que tenía en la habitación, y saliendo se vistió, listo para esperar a Link, quien después de tocar a su puerta lo condujo a las afueras de la orden, donde le mencionó todas las reglas del enorme lugar y los horarios de sus entrenamientos, sobre todo que estaría aislado de sus demás compañeros para evitar amistades, en pocas palabras… ¡Allen, te convertirás en una máquina de matar!, o algo así, pues, todo lo que le decía era sumamente estricto, cosa que al chico le sorprendió mucho.

Aunque después de todo su primer entrenamiento no fue del todo malo.

Una hora después, regresó a su habitación, donde al darse una ducha mas prolongada volvió a tener aquél extraño dolor en la cabeza (por un momento llegó a pensar que se trataba de la materia oscura que tenía en su interior, pero no era así, pues ya había sido retirada), después, al intentar detenerse de la pared de azulejos blancos resbaló y cayó de rodillas por el dolor, fue que entonces, parecía alucinar, a la vez que tenía visiones, pues las manos parecían haberle sangrado.

--[¡O.O,que-que es-esto!]—Al salir del baño, mientras se secaba el pelo, se puso por completo el traje de exorcista, y decidió salir a tomar aire, mientras se cuestionaba sobre lo que le había sucedido, pues al salir del agua todo había regresado a la normalidad.

Caminando por lo mas hermoso de la oscura, oscura orden, los jardines, se topó con un hermoso gato blanco, al cual por lo tierno que se le hacían sus ojos comenzó a mimarlo haciéndole cariñitos en la cabeza y el cuellito, el gato reaccionó y le lanzó un zarpazo.

--[¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, niño?]

--¡o.o, habló, o.O!—pero como, si ni había abierto el hocico, de un momento a otro el gato comenzó a perseguir a Tim, y Allen trataba de detenerlos, hasta que logró sostener al gato entre sus brazos.

--[¡suéltame, harás que se escape la comida!]

--no es comida, es mi Golem—el chico seguía igual de confuso, por que no sabía de donde provenía la voz. Así que volteaba a todos lados pero nada, entonces veía al gato fijamente y el mismo volvió a lanzarle un zarpazo esta vez logró lastimarle un ojo.

--¡o.o, O.O, aaay, mi ojo!—soltó sin querer al gato, dejándolo caer, pero obviamente cayó parado.

--[¡quien demonios te crees, con esos ojos de niña!]

--¡o.o, niña!—el chico se sonrojó levemente

--¡si, efectivamente, el gato habla!, ¡baka!

Después de un rato se tuvo que acostumbrar y comprendió que en realidad no hablaba si no que usaba psicoquinesia.

Y fue que entonces se la pasaron hablando durante horas, al final el gato le dijo quien era de donde provenía o lo que hacía en la orden. Le dio esperanzas de seguir aquí, siendo que no tenía "ningún amigo"

--Mi nombre es Cloud

--¡jijiji, ciertamente, pareces una nube! n_n

--¡no te burles!—y es que si estaba algo gordito y esponjosito

--gomen

--yo se supone soy el guardián de esta congregación

--¿pero?

--me maldijeron por algo que ni siquiera cometí. Eso fue hace tiempo, es por eso que no dejaré de ser gato, a menos que alguien lograra encontrar la manera de regresarme a la normalidad.

--¿y que pasa si te digo que yo podría?—yacía con un codo apoyado a la bardita del balcón del segundo piso de la orden, y en su mano apoyaba su barbilla, mientras observaba de manera linda y curiosa al neko.

--¡ja, no lo creo, difícilmente lo harías, nadie lo ha hecho!

Las horas pasaron y la noche llegó, hasta entonces el gato se marchó, y el chico regresó a su habitación.

--Espero y disfrutes de tu larga estadía aquí, en este mundo de pesadilla

--¡o.o. e-espera…ma-matte, ¿a donde vas?

--Yo me marcho, ya te lo había dicho, no me es permitido hablar con nadie, y menos con un exorcista con cara de niña.

--¡Bof, que no soy una niña!—se decía en voz bajita, mientras tomaba al Golem entre sus manos, para marcharse a su habitación.

Al día siguiente continuó con sus entrenamientos, esta vez en una habitación, donde tenías la capacidad de traer al mundo de afuera, lo que veías era o a veces se sentía muy real; en pocas palabras: Una habitación virtual.

Cuando el chico entró lo que vio fue una simple habitación de paredes blancas, fue entonces que Link también entró y le explicó en que consistía este siguiente entrenamiento; cuando el chico hubo entendido le dio la advertencia de que se cuidara de los ataques de los akumas, ya que si recibía un solo golpe la simulación terminaba.

Al iniciar el entrenamiento, la primera vez, volvió a repetirle que se cuidara, pero después de habérselo dicho, inmediatamente se oyó una explosión y la simulación se acabó. El rubio entró molesto a la habitación y lo reprendió, entonces reiniciaron todo de nuevo.

Conforme él avanzaba y ganaba ventaja aparecía un akuma de nivel mas avanzado también, hasta que al llegar al nivel 4 el chico comenzó a tener visiones de aquella pasada batalla. Pudo controlarlas por momentos, pero el akuma no lo dejaba siquiera "tomar aire" por lo que dando el golpe final el Crown Clown desapareció y Allen regresó a la normalidad justo como aquellas vez. Cuando Link lo vio se sorprendió, pues temía que lo que pasaba se volviera a repetir. Fue así que la simulación terminó y el rubio, al entrar a la habitación, cuando el humo se hubo disipado, notó que Allen yacía tocándose la cabeza y sufriendo de un enorme dolor.

--¡Walker, que ocurre, estás bien!—al acercarse mas lo encontró escupiendo sangre, después logró abrazarlo, y el chico cayó inconsciente en sus brazos.

--¡Walker, Walker, resiste!—esas fueron las últimas palabras que había oído antes de irse por completo.

_Welcome to the World- Hack G.U._

Al despertar descubrió que se encontraba en una cama, pues podía sentir las sábanas sobre su cuerpo; extrañamente sintió que ya antes había estado así. Instantes después se sentó e instintivamente se tocó la cabeza, no tenía dolor, pero si vendas en ella, que cubrían solo parte de su frente, al igual que vendas en el pecho.

--¡o.o, Po-por que!

--Te desmayaste, y para ser preciso extrañamente la simulación fue muy real.

Tus pensamientos te están lastimando—al voltear a su lado izquierdo, donde se encontraba la puerta de la habitación, encontró al rubio entrando y cerrándola.

--¿Mis-mis pensamientos?—se volvía a tocar la cabeza.

--¿Qué pasó por tu mente cuando viste al nivel 4?

--¡o.o!—el solo hecho de mencionarlo le llenó el rostro de lágrimas—El-el interior de un…edificio…en llamas, muchas personas mu-muertas, en el suelo, una-una chica…gritaba mi nombre y…--y así tan de pronto soltó el llanto--¡No los…pude salvar!...¡No…pude!—extrañas palabras salían de sus labios, palabras que provenían del corazón.

--¡Walker!...tu, ¿recuerdas?—quiso saber si acaso el chico sabía lo que decía, pero inmediatamente volvió en si, y se sorprendió de lo que había dicho.

--¡o.o, q-que!—sus ojos lucían tristes, pero parecía que aquellas palabras así como venían se iban. El chico tenía todo en la cabeza desde un principio, pero algo hacía que se bloqueara y lo olvidara todo. Eso se llamaba Miedo.

Un rato pasó y el rubio, un poco compasivo y tratando de ayudarlo se acercó a él y le tocó la cabeza, acariciándole los cabellos.

--Descansa, Walker, lo necesitas—el chico simplemente cerraba los ojos, para evitar mas lágrimas, y así habiéndose marchado Link, el albino abrazó al Golem, como uno amigo lo hace con otro.

--¡Tengo miedo, Tim! ¡Tengo mucho miedo!—permaneció así un rato; Después, una hora mas tarde había vuelto a cerrar los ojos olvidando aquella tristeza entre las sábanas y los sueños.

Pasados los días, menos era el dolor que aquellos recuerdos le traían, pero se veía que se esforzaba por volver a sonreír, al menos para quien siempre lo acompañaba y comprendía: Timcampy. Y con el pasar del tiempo tanto su cuerpo como su mente se fortalecían. Cada noche Tim le mostraba escenas de aquellos que aparecían en sus sueños, sus amigos (sin recordar que eso eran o habían sido para él) Incluso sin importar el dolor que le causaba en el corazón, él quería recordar todo aquello, sin duda lo anhelaba. Ansiaba volver a sabe lo que era el amor y la amistad. Quería sentirse una vez mas, vivo.

Hubo pasa un mes aproximadamente, y Allen ya tenía mejores resultados en los entrenamientos, ya podía activar con mas facilidad su inocencia, y ya no tenía aquellos recuerdos en la cabeza, al menos por un tiempo.

En el transcurso de ese tiempo, no solo hubo cambios mentales, si no también físicos, no solo era su cuerpo el que crecía, también su cabello lo hacía. Pero para mala suerte, dichos entrenamientos le prohibían traerlo así, por lo que siempre acaba cortándoselo de nuevo. Al menos Tim guardaba cada una de sus experiencias ahí en la orden en su cuerpecito de radar.

Y cuando al fin Walker estaba listo, **ellos** llegaban, sorprendiéndolo aún más al saber que serían sus compañeros de equipo. Como ya hacía tiempo lo fueron.

--Tal ves no los recuerdes, pero cuando los veas te cambiará totalmente la expresión—ambos yacían caminando por los grecorromanos pasillos del edificio, dirigiéndose a la salida, donde lo que Link decía se empezaba a cumplir…

Al llegar justo a la entrada, las puertas principales se abrieron, y ahí estaban ellos.

--¡Allen!—Todos (a excepción del japonés) se alegraron de verlo, incluso la china corrió y lo abrazó, cosa que le sorprendió un poco al albino, que yacía ahora en shock.

--[Entonces…¿lo que Tim me mostró siempre fue cierto?]—esa chica era la que años atrás había mencionado su nombre, y el pelinaranja con el parche en el ojo era el que siempre lo acompañaba. Logró recordarlos un poco, con la excepción de que uno salía sobrado; pues al verlo, extrañamente se sonrojaba.

--¡Allen, que bueno que estás bien!—le decía la chica abrazandolo todavía.

--¡Sii, moyashi-chan ha vuelto!—Por alguna razón ese apodo no le agradaba

--A-Allen está bien!

Tomó un tiempo para que se acostumbrara a ellos, por lo que incluso a veces sorprendía a Kanda por su comportamiento tan serio. Tanto que también Lavi no lo reconocía.

_Matantei Loki Ragnarok-Color of heart_

La primera a quien recordó fue Lenalee, pues en la primera misión europea la chica estaba a punto de ser comida de akumas (literalmente), el chico al escucharla gritar su nombre reaccionó y logró transformar su inocencia, para destruír al akuma y llevar a tierra firme a la chica.

--¿E-estás bien?—la miraba con aquella sonrisa, cosa que hizo que la chica lo abrazar por lo asustada que estaba. Instantes después, y al igual que ella comenzó a llorar.

--[¿Por qué los olvidé]—seguía abrazandola, y desde unos cuantos metros, acompañado en hombros por el conejo, se moría de celos aquél frío japonés.

Los días pasaban, y el cuarteto de compañeros cumplía con sus misiones, fue así como al final volvió a recordarlos, tal y como eran antes, y principalmente a aquél que seguía llamandole una y otra vez "moyashi", al menos haciendo el esfuerzo de que recordara por último el gran amor que le tenía, se encontraba cierto japonés, mientras se le rompía silenciosamente el corazón.

Todos los días era lo mismo, misión con Kanda, y Moyashi-chan comenzaba a acostumbrarse nuevamente al carácter del japonés, pero este pobre no daba ni una para recuperar a su moyashi.

Claro, el destino no los quiso dejar en paz esta vez, y les puso una trampa en la cual hasta cupido entró en acción.

Era la penúltima misión de la semana, y era como siempre para Allen y Kanda…

--¡Eeeh! ¡otra vez!—chillaba el pelinaranja--¿no puede cambiar a los encargados de la misión?—y es que ya tenía media semana casi sin misiones, y el bookman aprovechaba para "educarlo" a su manera, metiendole montones y montones de libros en la cabeza.

--Lo siento, Lavi, pero es muy peligrosa para ustedes dos—incluso señalaba a su hermanita adorada, con ojos de borrego XD

--¡Bof, Aaallen, no vayas, dile que cambie, convencelo, no me hagas sufrir, T-T!

--¡ajajá!—reía de nervios—La-Lavi, n-no puedo, lo siento!—intentaba quitarselo de encima, por que al parecer, del otro lado cierto japonés ardía del coraje.

--¡Nooo, La-Lavii! O.O—el pelinaranja en cambio, muy gustoso le intentaba robar un beso, tan solo para seguir viendo la cara de demonio que el pobre de Kanda ponía.

--¡Che, yo me largo!

--¡O.O, K-Kanda, no, espera! [¡demonios!] ¡BAKANDA!—Todos incluso el mencionado se sorprendieron por tremendas energías del niño, si que había cambiado esos 2 años.

--¡Bof, con un demonio, esperame! ¡y a ti que bicho te pico!

--¡no es de tu incumbencia, deja de jugar con ese maldito del conejo!

_Lasgo-Cry_

--¡Por que, por que te comportas así!—todo quedó en silencio por unos instantes, hasta que el japonés rompió ese silencio aún molesto.

--¡ese conejo estupido solo nos hace perder el tiempo, mueve o se va el tren!

--¡No me muevo!, ¡no creo que por eso sea tu enojo, señor amargado!—terminaba sus palabras poniendo cara de póker y burlandose del otro. Entonces le colmó la poca paciencia que le quedaba, y se dio la vuelta para caminar hacia él y agarrarlo del traje, del cuello, y mirarlo fijamente. Haciendo que se sonrojara al verlo a los ojos.

--¡No, ya veo que tonto no eres!, no es por eso, y no te lo diré, así que mueve—lo agarró de la mano y caminó junto con él hacia la estación.

--[¿Por qué…por que mi corazón?]—no se explicaba el por que latía tan fuerte y rápido cuando estaba con él o cuando lo trataba de esa manera

--[¿me estaré volviendo masoquista o.O?, ¡no, ni pensarlo!]

_Lasgo-Follow you_

Habiendo agarrado el tren, ambos yacían compartiendo habitación, pero durante el transcurso del viaje no se dirigían palabra y media.

--[¿Qué le pasa?, es solo Lavi, ¡ a no ser que esté celoso!...O.O]—un momento, ¿Qué era lo que había dicho? ¿celoso?, pero como, si Kanda era un CHICO, y por lo visto él también, uno no podía sentir nada de esa manera por el otro, no por que eran CHICOS, aunque y si…

El solo hecho de pensarlo lo tenía por demás exaltado, y no quería creer lo que Lavi le había dicho días atrás en la biblioteca de la orden…

-----------------------------------------FLASH BACK----------------------------------------------

--¡apuesto a que te has preguntado por que Yuu se molesta cada que te ve conmigo!

--¡O.O…a-a veces!—el niño trataba de ocultar aquél leve sonrojo entre las hojas del libro que leía.

--simple, y por mas raro que suene es cierto, créeme cuando te digo que Yuu chan…está loco por vos—lo miraba sonriente y un poco burlón.

--¡o.O!—"mi no entender", decían los ojos del pequeño albino, ¿loco por mi?

--[¬¬, ups, no me entendió] mira, que pasa cuando Lenalee te ve con cierta niña de la orden

--etto…¿no se?

--hum, como te lo digo…tu con Lou fa chan, Lenalee se enoja

--¿Quién es Lou fa?

--

[¡dioses, lo olvidé, no se acuerda!]¡al grano!—se revolvía los cabellos--¡Yuu Kanda está enamorado de ti!

--¡O.O!

--[¡jajaja, si me entendió]

--¡O.O

--etto…Allen, tas bien?

Y después de unos segundos…

--¡No te creo!—se levantó molesto de su lugar

--¿Por qué?, ¿no es obvio? Se le ve en la cara, y lo malo es que no te fijas cuando él te lo quiere demostrar, hay muchas cosas que has olvidado, niño, e inconscientemente aunque no lo creas, le estás rompiendo el corazón.

-------------------------------------------FIN DEL FLASH BACK--------------------------------

--[¡ja, no tiene corazón!]—Pero Allen no quiso comprender, y cada misión que tenían el japonés siempre se arriesgaba por él.

--[¿Por qué lo hacer?] ¿Por qué...te preocupas por mi?—le preguntaba, mientras veía que observaba hacia la ventan tan serio como siempre.

--¿Por qué te lo preguntas? [¿No es obvio?]—el japonés no se lo quería decir, no así. Más bien se lo quería demostrar.

Al bajar del tren…

--¿Qué pasa si te digo que nadie mas lo hace? [nadie lo hace así como yo lo hago]

--No te creería, por que Lenalee…ella siempre llora cuando me ve…lastimado—se sonrojaba, y sin entender por que, corría para seguir avanzando.

--[¡Baka, no lo entiende!]

La misión al parecer si que estaba complicada, ya que al final terminaron entre los escombros. Huyendo de aquél akuma.

--¡Cof, cof, Kandaa!—el peliblanco gritaba, buscando a su compañero, hasta qe alguien lo jaló del brazo, para encontrarse de frente con él. Muy rojo trataba de separarse mas, pero no lo conseguía, ya que el solo hecho de hacer un movimiento haría que el enemigo los encontrara.

--¡Cierra la boca, moyashi!

--¡M-moya…es Allen!

--¡Da igual, no querrás ser asesinado por ese nivel 3! ¿No?—el niño negaba al ser callado por una mano del japonés.

--¡entonces cierra el pico!

De pronto el calor comenzó a invadirlos, y un pequeño y vergonzoso problema se había presentado…

--¡K-Kanda, estás lastimándome!—tan pegados estaban que aquella parte de sus cuerpos rozaba con facilidad, provocando cierta excitación en el menor. Y el otro solo cerraba los ojos molesto por lo embarazoso del asunto.

--¡ah…te podrías…m-mover! -

--No puedo, tu no te muevas—eso hacía que el niño comenzara a llorar por el placer que comenzaba a sentir

--¡K-Kanda! --pero cierto chico no le dio tiempo e invadió su espacio personal para evitar que siguiera hablando, ya que el akuma venía acercándose. Simplemente…lo besó.

--¡O//O!—lo peor para él venía cuando no solo el aire le comenzaba a faltar, si no que nuevamente comenzó a tener esas visiones…

-------------------------------------FLASH BACK--------------------------------------------------

--Yo siempre estaré a tu lado—aquella noche en la antigua orden, ambos en la habitación del japonés, él en la ventana, y el chico en la cama, sentado y volteándolo a ver.

--¡Baka, nadie te puede quitar la vida antes que yo!—una batalla en la que casi pierde la vida, por suerte Kanda siempre daba la suya para evitarlo.

--Te amo, moyashi—esa noche, ambos entre las sábanas, y el niño con las mejillas rojas, mientras experimentaba por primera vez lo que era el placer

-------------------------------------------FIN DEL FLASH BACK--------------------------------

Después de los recuerdos vinieron las lágrimas, y otra vez volvió a sonrojarse

--[No se que es, pero siento…que te necesito] —se decía, mientras que sin pensar respondía a aquél beso, (Como si un animal hambriento dentro de si estuviera despertando).metiendo su lengua a la boca del japonés.

El otro un poco sorprendido le seguía el juego, y al momento de separar sus labios lo abrazó.

Después de aquella misión ya no lo vio igual. Pero Kanda sin importar que lo odiase toda la vida no dejaba de amarlo.

--¡Entiéndelo, tu te sientes así por que lo que vagamente recuerdas no lo quieres creer!, ¡yo soy el único que te entiende!—molesto por el comportamiento del albino se marchó de aquél jardín y lo dejó solo, llorando, y culpándose una vez mas por haberlo olvidado todo.

Esa misma noche, después de tantas lágrimas, despertó para ir por agua, y en el camino escuchó una dulce melodía, que lo envolvió y lo hipnotizó.

El japonés yacía en su habitación, profundamente dormido. Desde esa noche Allen no se volvió a ver en la orden…

_CONTINUARÁ…_


	2. Mis sentimientos

Hola de new, como se los prometí, he aquí mi segundo capi, y pues, como ando corta de ideas, ya que tengo puro inglés en la cabeza XD, Pues es lo que me ha salido del corazón, haber que les parece, se encontraran una que otra sorpresita con nuestro queridísimo Allen-Kun.

Ah, otra cosita, sip, lo que tanto esperábamos, XD, ya hay lemon, y han de decir, ¿tan pronto?, léanlo por ustedes mismas y denme su opinión, ¿vale?

En fin, les dejo con este siguiente y emocionante capi, y como les habían mencionado antes, no toy muy segura de cuantos mas pueda hacer, ando corta de ideas, y esto es lo mejor que se me pudo ocurrir, XD.

Disfrútenlo y espero poder vernos en el siguiente, (si es que lo hay u_u)

**Capitulo 2: Mis sentimientos**

Esa noche, el chico yacía perdido entre el tiempo y el espacio de los pasillos de la orden, lo único que lo animaba a caminar era aquella bonita melodía. En esos momentos que ya no importaba nada, sus ojos comenzaban a tornarse vacíos. Un rato después había dejado de oír, aquella lírica y sus pasos lo habían llevado a una abandonada habitación; así tan de pronto unos brazos rodearon su cuello, y con un ligero susurro la magia comenzó a presentarse frente a sus ojos…

--Hola, Allen, ¿Te gustaría saber la verdad sobre quien ahora vela por tus sueños?—con eso se refería a Kanda

El chico no hizo nada, solo quedó paralizado ante la escena que sus ojos comenzaban a divisar:

Cierto pelinegro yacía "comiéndose" a aquél su mejor amigo. Un largo y apasionado beso, y después aquellos gritos llenos de placer que provenían del pelirrojo.

--N-no…no sigas…Ka-Kanda…--instantes después aquellos ojos tan vacíos se llenaron de dolorosas lágrimas, y el niño cayó de rodillas al suelo.

--¿Duele?

--S-si

--¿Dónde?—Mientras la niña que lo acompañaba (dueña de aquellas caricias) comenzaba a abrazarlo, para que este terminara hundiendo la cara en su pecho.

--¡Mi…mi corazón!—no dejaba de llorar, hasta que la chica calmaba aquél dolor con un tierno beso, y cerrándolo con una filosa cuchilla que atravesó su pecho, muy cerca, pero exactamente, en su corazón.

--¡O.O!—el niño solo respondía a aquél dolor escupiendo sangre, después cayendo inconsciente en los brazos de aquél demonio.

Tanto tiempo pasó que al despertar se descubrió vestido de exorcista y sentado en una silla (como el rey que merecía ser. Rey entre humanos y akumas) y con las muñecas atadas a las manos de la silla misma. Sus ojos aún permanecían vacíos. Pero el dolor emocional no se iba.

--¿Qué sucede, shonen, sientes dolor?—el niño ya no respondía, pues ciertamente como se sentía eso era: una marioneta descorazonada.

--Mi marioneta, mi hermosa marioneta n_n, ¿No es linda, Tykki-sama?

--No lo pensaría así, si Road lo sabe no tendrás vida alguna, niña—el Noé solo se cruzaba de brazos, para observar lo que aquella chiquilla quinceañera le hacía al cuerpo de esa "marioneta" viviente. Un ligero roce y corte en su mejilla izquierda y aquella vieja cicatriz había vuelto a sangrar. Un dulce beso, y las mejillas se le teñían de rosa, un tímido rosa. Entonces, dando con el punto exacto, la entrepierna, el chico soltó un gemido e hizo que la niña quedara fascinada.

--¿Te gusta?—el niño instintivamente negaba con la cabeza, mientras la chica seguía tocando aquella frágil parte de su cuerpo, sacándole lágrimas.

A la mañana siguiente, toda la orden se alborotó, al saber que cierto niño peligrisaceo no se encontraba por ninguna parte

--¡O.O, Dios, no está, no está, que haremos!—decía exaltado Jerry san

--¡Cálmate, Jerry san, tiene que salir de algún lado—comentaba el Jr. Tratando de tranquilizar al cocinero.

--¿Sabes algo de él, Kanda?—preguntaba la china algo triste. Y viendo el rostro del mencionado sabía que la respuesta era si, pero no diría nada, pues quería hacer algo solo y restaurar el orden de la bola de gentío que se había armado.

--no te preocupes, aparecerá—le decía de manera tranquila con tal de que no preguntará mas

--[¿Dónde estás?, ¿Por qué los preocupas?]—mas sin embargo él también comenzaba a molestarse

Esa noche, cuando todo se había silenciado comenzó a buscarlo por donde sus pasos le guiaban (extrañamente sentía el presentimiento de saber a donde había parado… ¿no será por que dicen por ahí que las personas que se quieren pueden saber donde se encuentra la otra persona y sentir lo que ellos sienten, o ¿no era así? o.O, XD) y fue así que llegó a aquella habitación, donde parte de su sangre yacía en el suelo.

--¡Moyashi, O.O!—tocaba la sangre, pues solo así sabía que era de él

--¿Quieres verlo?—decía aquella burlona chiquilla de rojizos cabellos, sentada en el aire mientras observaba divertida la tristeza y desesperación del japonés.

--¡Quien demonios sos, como sabes de él!—la chica no dijo nada

--¡contesta, si no quieres morir!—pero su silencio no duró mucho, pues el japonés la tenía aprisionada con su espada.

--no llores, samurai, él está conmigo ahora, pero déjame decirte que no valdrá la pena que lo veas, él ya no te quiere ver a ti—La chica lo llevó con él, a la mansión que Tykki tenía en la ciudad (Alemania, claro)

_Lasgo-Feelings_

Cuando lo vio corrió hacia él, pero al ver sus hermosos diamantes (entiéndase ojos) estos habían perdido su brillo hace días.

--Como verás, aquí el tiempo corre muy rápido, así que probablemente el ya te ha olvidado.

--¡Allen, oi, despierta, mocoso!—le dio una cachetada, pero al escuchar él su voz comenzó a llorar, y esa mano que lo había golpeado era retirada ahora de manera brusca. Su rostro mostraba rencor para aquél que según sus recuerdos lo había lastimado.

--¿Ves?, te lo dije, él ya no te quiere

--¿Por qué?—sombreaba la mirada fría y tristemente

--Vos…vos me lastimasteis, vos…vos no tenéis perdón—le respondía el niño (con los ojos aún vacíos) en un idioma o lenguaje elevado al suyo—idioma que la chica sabía

--¡Ja, ja, ja!, ¡suena bien, míralo, ya aprendió!—y es que en realidad ese no era Allen, si no una marioneta, ciertamente, pues los recuerdos le estaban carcomiendo el corazón.

--¡Te…odio!—gritaba descontrolado, aún atado de las manos--¡TE ODIO!—Kanda no se lo creía, y sabiendo que ese no era Moyashi se levantó del suelo, con la mirada aún sombría y desenfundó entonces a Mugen.

--¡Tu…Maldita, que le has hecho!—el chico atacaba y la chica burlándose lo esquivaba, hasta que por fin había logrado lastimarla, rozándole en la mejilla derecha y cortándole un mención de su colita.

--¡aaay, mi-mi hermoso rostro, mi cabello, escoria!—te atreves a lastimar a una mujer. Ahora verás el costo de tu osadía—la chica entonces paralizó el cuerpo de japonés, y aprovechando su inmovilidad quiso lastimarle el corazón; se acercó al niño y comenzó a jugar con él; primero le robó un beso, dejando un hilo de saliva en la comisura de sus labios (los del chico), el niño se sonrojó levemente; después, lentamente bajó su mano por el pecho de este, deteniéndose finalmente en aquél vulnerable sitio. El niño suspiró, y después gimió levemente al sentir el contacto de los dedos de la chica, que ahora habían entrado a su pantalón.

--¡Que se siente, no poder salvar a quien mas amas!—se mostraba burlona—no poder ayudarlo, viendo como la vida…se le va—entonces, finalmente, muy aventada se lanzó y enterró sus colmillos en su cuello al ladearlo bruscamente.

--¡O.O!—Kanda no resistió y extrañamente (era extraño verlo actuar así), soltó lágrimas y logró zafarse de aquél hipnotismo, fue que entonces al cercarse al niño ellos desaparecieron, y este cayó en los brazos de aquella su sombra.

Unos segundos después sus ojos regresaron a la normalidad, y medio desvaneciéndose, con los ojos entrecerrados cayó en los brazos del japonés.

--¡K-Kanda, o.o, po-por que…!—le tocaba las mejillas, un poco confundido por la situación en que veía al japonés.

--¡Calla, no te esfuerces!—le retiraba las manos--¡estás muy lastimado!—el niño había vuelto en si, y lo que le había sorprendido era ver a Kanda llorar.

--¡P-por mi!—instantes después su corazón ya no dudó, y comprendió lo mucho que lo necesitaba, así pues entre lágrimas él también, se aferró a su cuerpo y lo abrazó con fuerza.

--¡Pe-perdóname!, ¡perdóname, Kanda! [Por no haberme acordado de esto tan importante. ¡Me maldigo, maldita sea mi suerte!]

_Lasgo-Something_

A la mañana del día siguiente, por la madrugada, ambos se dirigían a la habitación del japonés, era mucho el frío que hacía en las mañanas que lo que hizo fue cubrirlo con la gabardina que traía puesta.

Al llegar inmediatamente lo colocó en la cama, y la sangre que no dejaba de salir manchaba con insistencia la negra gabardina.

Rápidamente el mayor buscó todo lo que necesitaba para cerrar lo mejor posible esa herida. Buscó alcohol, vendas, y medicinas curativas. El niño se encontraba en estado de inconciencia, por lo que no sentía ni oía nada, no al menos hasta que un pequeño halo de luz tocó su rostro; entonces el chico comenzó a quejarse. Pero mas fue su dolor al sentir como el japonés le curaba.

--¡M-me duelee! T.T

--¡Deja de llorar, si no lo hago no se cerrará!—le ponía alcohol a la herida (obvio, con un algodón, no era tan cruel como para echarle todo el alcohol solo)

--¡N-no, ya no!—comenzaba a llorar, hasta que con un simple beso que el había pedido (pues haló al mayor hacia si y lo besó) y sin dejar que apartara la mano de la herida, se la presionó, quería ser castigado por haberlo olvidado (ouch!!)

--¡B-Baka, imbécil, te lastimarás mas!

--¡N-no me importa, castígame, me lo merezco, yo… ¡yo te hice llorar, Kanda!—el niño ahora yacía abrazado al mayor, sin dejar de llorar!--¡Te…te quiero mucho, te quiero mucho!

--¡Baka, no lo tienes que repetir, ya te escuché!—se burlaba el mayor, secándole después las lágrimas y vendándole la herida. Ahora yacía detrás del niño, y amarrándole bien los vendajes

--¿Me-me perdonas?

--No tengo nada que perdonarte, no es tu culpa, ¡pero me alegro de que tengas corazón, mocoso llorón!

--¡QUE, párale a tus groserías, Kanda!

--¡Grosero, menudo grosero tu, mira que hacer semejante cosa con el alcohol!—Permanecieron peleándose así un buen rato, hasta que se hubieron cansado, al final el niño se quedó dormido entre los brazos de su sombra (entiéndase Kanda), con una hermosa sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, prueba de lo mucho que lo amaba.

A la mañana siguiente, ambos salieron de la habitación para ir al almuerzo, y cierto peliblanco yacía con un suéter de cuello de tortuga que Kanda le había prestado. Lo bueno que hacía frío. XD

--¡Bof, por que así!

--Nadie debe saber de esa herida

--¿Pero que tiene?, es solo una herida—intentaba quitárselo, pues le picaba.

--¿No piensas, verdad?, es tan grave que creerán que yo te la hice ¬¬--pero el japonés no lo dejaba y le quitaba las manos del suéter.

--¡o.o!…ja, ja, ja, por favor… ¡espera un momento, tienes razón!

--¡¬¬, menudo mocoso, no te burles!

--Dios santo, Kanda es un asesino, ja, ja, ja, te acusaran de asalta cunas! XD

--¡che, cierra el pico!, ¡garbanzo!

--¡no te quejes, tengo 15, Bakanda!—y así continuaron con la pelea, hasta que sin darse cuenta llegaron a parar al comedor, todos quedaron perplejos al verlos así.

--¡O.O! (Kanda, mientras sujetaba al niño del cuello del suéter)

--¡O.O! (Allen, a punto de acabar con el mayor al agarrarlo del cuello, no de la camisa, si no el suyo propio)

--¿Desde cuando Allen dejó de ser un niño? o.o—decía cierto pelirrojo

--¡Allen perdió su inocencia T.T!—lloraba la china

--¡O.O, Dios, eso me pasa por tener de novio a un tipo frío y maniático!, ¡Mi vocabulario se perjudicó!

--¡Cierra la boca, niño, si no quieres morir aquí mismo!

Pasó una semana aproximadamente después del accidente nocturno del peliblanco, y ambos sabían fingir en cuanto lo sucedido, pues todo marchaba como siempre. Pero sin embargo, después de esa semana llegó la fiesta por la inauguración de la nueva orden oscura. Ahí los problemas comenzaron a presentarse, y los efectos de aquella herida comenzaban a aparecer cuando el niño parecía mas cansado que de costumbre.

Buscando a sus amigos, por toda la multitud de buscadores, exorcistas, generales, etc. que había reunidos esa noche en la orden, iba caminando, como si no tuviera rumbo fijo, pues a cada instante se comenzaba a debilitar, perdiendo la vista y nublándosele. Cada día se sentía mas cansado, pero ese día se le había pasado la fiebre.

--¡Allen!—hasta que muy levemente escuchó la voz de uno de sus amigos

--¿Te encuentras bien?, por que no vas a descansar, no te preocupes, nuestra celebración aún no empieza—decía el pelirrojo, guiñándole un ojo

Así pues como quien dice, lo corrieron de la explanada y lo mandaron a su habitación, pero en el camino, se le nubló por completo la vista y cierto japonés logró atraparlo a tiempo antes de que cayera al suelo.

--¿Estás bien?—le decía serio, pero no frío

--¡Ah, s-si, lo-lo siento!—el chico se levantó inmediatamente, un poco mareado aún, pero aún así el japonés no lo dejó en paz y lo agarró de los hombros, viendo que no podía caminar lo agarró entre sus brazos y lo cargó hasta su habitación (la de Allen, claro)

--¡N-no, que haces, yo puedo irme solo!

--¡no lo creo, que no ves lo atarantado que estás, mocoso!—el niño entonces se dejó llevar por aquél abrazo y se quedó un rato dormido.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación al entrar lo colocó en la cama, y después se dispuso a salir. Pero el peliblanco mismo le pidió lo acompañara, al jalarle la gabardina del traje por detrás.

--¡N-no te vayas! Quédate conmigo esta noche, no quiero estar solo—y así lo hizo, un rato después se le vio sentado a su lado, y acariciándole los cabellos.

--Kanda, yo…yo…¡la verdad es que tu siempre me has gustado, -!—un ligero sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas, mientras se decidía a contarle todo desde el principio, para no arrepentirse después de no haber confesado nada—es la primera vez que…que digo esto, pero, ¡no quiero que te vayas ya, no quiero olvidarte otra vez!—y un minuto después el silencio se formó en la habitación, ambos se vieron a los ojos por un momento, y después…

--Ayu-dame a no…olvidarte, Kan-da--acercando sus labios lentamente, comenzaron a besarse. Se movieron lentos, succionándose suave y sensualmente.

_Darren Hayes-Insatiable_

El hecho de sentir sus labios ahora húmedos por las caricias del japonés, lo hacían sentirse indescriptiblemente bien. Era la primera vez en tanto tiempo que sentía algo así. Entonces, se separaron unos pocos milímetros, para poder unirse nuevamente, en un beso más rápido y apasionado. El chico entonces sintió que era el momento indicado para sentir un poco más, y abriendo la boca fue como le dio paso a la experta lengua de Kanda, la cual comenzaba a jugar con la suya. Movimientos lentos y después rápidos, haciendo que un leve sonrojo tiñera sus mejillas.

Un beso no les fue suficiente, por lo que el albino jaló de la playera al japonés, haciendo que se subiera en la cama por completo, quedando encima suyo, fue así como aprovechando el momento, este (Kanda) le fue desabrochando cada uno de los botones de la blanca camisa, así entonces comenzó a acariciar su bien torneado pecho, sacándole de vez en cuando uno que otro suspiro al momento de lamer sus tetillas.

--¡ah…ah...!—el calor que lo invadía cada vez aumentaba, pero no dejaba de sentir ese inmenso placer recorrerle por completo.

Llegando a la siguiente etapa le desabrochó el pantalón, metiéndole una mano y acariciando con insistencia su ahora erecto miembro, primero la punta, dando pequeños círculos con la punta del dedo, hasta agarrarlo por completo y acariciarlo con la mano entera, dándole leves masajes.

El chico sentía derretirse, mientras que al sentir nuevamente los labios del mayor no dejaba de gemir. Al separarlos nuevamente, un ligero hilo de saliva escurría ahora por la comisura de sus labios, haciendo que se viera más tentador de lo que ya estaba. (un sonrojo, los ojos le brillaban, y todavía con los labios húmedos, quien no se enamoraría de ese angelito, XD)

De pronto, una maliciosa sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de aquél japonés, mientras pasaba la lengua por los labios, saboreando tanto la escena que tenía frente a si como lo que le pensaba hacer al indefenso chico que tenía debajo de él.

--¡K-Kanda!—comenzaba a asustarse por lo que sabía iba a pasar, pero el japonés simplemente lo calló con un beso nuevamente; habiéndolo estimulado lo suficiente le quitó por completo los pantalones, y bajó hacia esa parte para empezar a succionar y lamer despacio su miembro con la boca.

--¡N-no, ah…ah, K-Kandaa…!

Más rápido, más lágrimas salían de los lindos ojos de aquél tierno niño. Pero lo peor para él estaba empezando, ya que después de ver que el japonés se quitaba los pantalones cubrió desesperadamente sus ojos, para evitar ver lo que a continuación seguía.

El japonés le sujetó y abrió las piernas al chico, metiendo lentamente su miembro dentro de aquella húmeda cavidad. (La razón era por que mientras el japonés jugaba con su miembro dentro de su boca había hecho que se viniera)

--¡Ah, Kanda, no…espe-ra!

--¡por que esperar!—seguía sonriendo--¡si te tengo justo donde quería, moyashi!

--¡O.O! [¡Dios, no quiero, no quiero!]—el niño negaba con la cabeza y se aferraba a las sábanas de la cama, para después gritar al sentir como entraba por completo aquél grande y húmedo intruso, sintiendo como al moverse de lento a rápido lo desgarraba por dentro.

--¡No, me-me duele, du-duelee!—el japonés no hacía caso de las palabras del niño, únicamente se movía cada vez mas rápido.

Al final, cuando parecía concluir el clímax, aquél calor que sentía en su cuerpo comenzaba a quemarle también en la herida, sintiéndose desvanecer, algo le daba indicios de que sería peligroso si continuaba haciéndole eso.

Segundos después comenzaba a agitarse mas, y cuando el japonés había dejado su entrada para pasar a segundo plano y continuar besándolo, el chico se levantó y lo abrazó, fue que entonces el comenzó con las caricias esta vez.

Después que se acercó, se sentó encima de él, metiendo el miembro del japonés a su entrada nuevamente, y gimiendo poco a poco mientras se movía rítmicamente. Unos segundos pasaron para que se desesperara y comenzara a sentir una dolorosa sensación en su encía, sin saber por que, solo se pasaba la lengua para sobarse la parte afectada, fue que entonces, instintivamente se hizo del cuello del mayor y comenzó a lamerlo, como una hambriento animal saboreando su alimento, después arremetió contra él y le enterró aquellos repentinos incisivos que salían filosos de su boca. El japonés sintió eso y se exaltó, sobre todo cuando sentía como el chico chupaba con insistencia esa zona de su cuello.

--¡Oi, que haces!—comenzaba a asustarse, pero el chico no dejaba de succionar--¡con un demonio, para!—eso hizo sin duda que reaccionara, y se alejara demasiado asustado, para después cubrirse la boca muy agitado.

--¡Que demonios te pasa!—se acercó lentamente a su lado, para darle confianza de no lastimarlo, y aprovechando la oportunidad le retiró las manos, fue así que al abrirle la boca pudo distinguir dos filosos y largos colmillos, sin duda un poco más largos que los otros dientes.

--¡Tu…O.O!

--¡Que-que me está pasando, me duele mucho!—lloraba por el dolor que el crecimiento de los colmillos le causaba, así pues Kanda lo abrazó, para tratar de calmarlo.

--te estás transformando

--¡O.O!—y si, si sabía en que, por eso se asustaba, por que comenzaba a tenerse miedo a si mismo--¡no cierto!

--¡no lo niegues, lo estás sintiendo, mocoso!, mañana hablaremos con Komui, no hay de otra, por lo pronto tu no saldrás de la habitación, te mantendré vigilado, y yo seré el único que te ayude—obviamente ofreciéndole su sangre--¡Demonios!—unos segundos pasaron para que el dolor se pasara, y sus ojos se tornaron negros por completo, transformándolo en un sobrenatural ser.

Pasó un tiempo, y el chico se había calmado, permanecía profundamente dormido, y aprovechando el momento, el japonés salió, cerrando la habitación con llave, no pudiendo conciliar el sueño se dirigió a la oficina del supervisor, con tal de encontrarlo al menos un poco cuerdo (tanto licor que habrá bebido por la fiesta que ellos se habían perdido) y comentarle lo sucedido.

_Inti creates- Fragile border_

Eran aproximadamente las 3 de la madrugada, y por suerte lo había encontrado despierto, sorprendiéndole que pudiera durar tanto tiempo sin dormir

--¡Ah, hola, Kanda, perdón, me atrapaste, es que he estado buscando unos documentos importantes!

--¿Toda la noche? ¬¬

--mm, sip n_n—sonreía de oreja a oreja

--pues deje eso para otro rato, quiero hablarle acerca de algo muy importante, algo con respecto a Allen—se sentaba en el sillón, cruzándose de brazos listo para comenzar a soltarlo todo.

--¿Allen?, ¿Qué sucede con él?

--tenemos un grave problema, se que usted tiene la cura para esto—lo decía tan serio que Komui comenzaba a asustarse por el tono de voz del chico.

--Allen se ha convertido en un maldito…

--o.o… ¡ajá, ja, ja, ja!, ¿Cómo que un maldito?

--¬¬ déjeme terminar, un ser maldito un vampiro

--o.o

--deje de poner esa cara ¬¬ y tómelo enserio, esto es grave

--¿Cómo se que no es una broma? O.o, o.O

--por esto—se fue quitando el curita que tenía en el cuello, y le mostró los dos orificios que tenía. Komui se dejó de bromas y comenzó a hablar mas seriamente, mostrándole a Kanda aquél libro que hace tiempo había sacado, para descubrir un poco sobre los vampiros cuando los mandó a misión al castillo de Krory.

Tal vez este libro nos sirva…verás, Kanda, es un poco complicado tratar con seres de esta naturaleza, sobre todo si se trata de un humano que ha sido mordido por un vampiro de sangre pura, pues terminan convirtiéndose en vampiros sin excepción, claro, a no ser que ese vampiro fuera también hace tiempo un humano y no vampiro de nacimiento entonces el ser humano no sufre transformación alguna. En este caso descubrimos que no era así, Allen se encuentra en peligro, y si no hacemos algo cuanto antes terminará convirtiéndose en una bestia despiadada, en pocas palabras un vampiro de nivel E.

--[¡vampiros clasificados por niveles, che, no me importa, solo quiero recuperar la vida del moyashi!] ¿y a que nos lleva todo esto?

--si descubrimos los orígenes de esta raza sabremos posibles curas o remedios contra ellos. Una estaca en estos días no es suficiente, y menos plata, habrá que recurrir a una poción, una poderosa poción que hará que el individuo desafortunadamente olvide su identidad o recuerdos mas recientes

--¡o.o!—con esto había recordado lo que Allen le había dicho esa noche

_--"Ayúdame a ya no olvidarte"_

--¿No hay otra manera de hacerlo?

--se a lo que te refieres, ya hace tiempo que lleva recuperando sus recuerdos, pero por lo pronto no nos queda de otra, es la única manera.

Así pues, al día siguiente, por la noche, terminaron de discutir la situación, y Allen los acompañó, para experimentar un poco en los laboratorios que les habían prestado en la orden.

Allen permaneció acostado en aquella camilla, con la gran luz pegándole en la cara.

--¿Qué va a pasar?—temiendo, claro, por su vida, pues sabía lo que Komui era capaz de hacer.

--no te preocupes, Allen, esta vez no te someteré, XD. Solo haremos unas pequeñas pruebas para ver como reacciona tu sangre con algunas sustancias.

--¡en pocas palabras…!

--Vamos a inyectarte algunos medicamentos de prueba

--¡o.o!—una ¿inyección?, no, todo menos eso, el chico comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, pues odiaba las inyecciones desde que tenía memoria.

--Sujétalo fuerte, Kanda, esto te va a doler, pero solo será un momento, Allen—así pues al colocarle una sustancia verdosa fue como el engendro de su interior reaccionó ante el medicamento y lo transformó, sus colmillos crecieron, y comenzó a gemir como una bestia, lastimándole un brazo a Kanda y rasgándole la manga con sus uñas. Razón por la cual tuvo que subirse a la cama encima de él y sostenerlo con ambas manos, después de colocarle la siguiente sustancia su reacción fue menor, pero la adecuada, pues el chico se sonrojó, debido a que la sustancia era muy fuerte y terminó afectándolo (muy parecido a que si te embriagaras), instantes después de tan fuerte que era la dosis terminó quedándose dormido.

--Bien, parece que la hemos encontrado, hará falta agregar un poco de esta otra sustancia, nos ayudará a matar lentamente el animal que duerme en su interior—mezcló aquella amarilla sustancia (la correcta) con la de color verde, y así la colocó en un pequeño tubo de ensaye.

--Toma, tendrás que colocársela en el agua que tome, con solo una gota hará efecto, pero por lo pronto, evita que te vuelva a lastimar, no dejes que te vuelva a morder, por que si lo hace entonces no podremos detener su transformación ya.

--y como detener su sed

--el antídoto lo mantendrá calmado, solo esperemos a que funcione, de lo contrario no se que mas podría suceder, tu solo piensa que así es, y tal vez consigamos salvarle la vida. Ahora, te pediré una nueva misión, que es parte de esto, tendrás que buscar a la o él responsable de su maldición, hasta entonces acaba con él de esta forma.

Le pidió lo siguiera, ya que dentro de la orden había una especie de cámara que secretamente él ocultaba (Komui), cosa que se le hacía extraño a Kanda.

--esto es algo no mío, si no de esta orden, por años habían sido atacados por vampiros, que no te sorprenda el hecho de que cierto edificio se encuentre en un lugar demasiado alejado de la civilización—error de la autora (ósea yo) la cámara pertenecía a la orden.

Al entrar a dicha habitación encontró en lo mas profundo de esta una caja fuerte, donde al abrirla con una combinación que esta tenía labrada pero en un idioma extraño, fue como encontraron dentro una espada totalmente diferente a las otras, incluso a Mugen, esta era una Claymore. Una espada muy poderosa que se había hecho de un antídoto capaz de acabar con miles de vampiros con una sola rasgadura.

Después de entregársela se llevó al chico consigo cargándolo en sus brazos, hacia su habitación (la del japonés), ahí lo recostó en la cama, y viéndolo seriamente suavizó el semblante un poco para entristecerse, mientras le acariciaba los cabellos.

--[Perdóname ahora tu por hacerte olvidarlo todo otra vez] —entonces recordó las últimas palabras de Komui: _"Olvidará todo, pero tal vez no la voz ni la verdadera forma_ _de ser de su amo_"—en pocas palabras, No olvidaría a Kanda, mientras siguiera a su lado.

A la mañana del día siguiente el chico se descubrió entre las sábanas de la cama del japonés, y al abrir mejor los ojos supo que se encontraba solo.

_--"No salgas por ningún motivo de la habitación"_

--¿Qué no salga, entonces que demonios quiere que haga?—siendo que comenzaba a aburrirse no pudo desobedecer las ordenes de su amo, así que permaneció dentro de la habitación jugando un poco con el Golem, y tratando de imitar el carácter del japonés.

_--¡Che, Moyashi, cierra el pico!—_tanto que el Golem quedaba sorprendido--¡ja, ja, ja, que bien me quedó, pero con un demonio, que no soy Moyashi!—se revolvía los cabellos un poco fastidiado, para tumbarse de nuevo en la cama. Pero desafortunadamente el silencio no duró mucho y Kanda apenas y había salido a su misión; la razón era simple, el hambre se estaba apoderando del chico, solo por el hecho de entrar al baño y descubrir un fuerte olor a sangre. ¿Por qué?, en la noche, Kanda yacía curándose la herida, por lo que el bote de basura yacía lleno de borlas de algodón llenas de sangre y alcohol.

El chico a mas no poder se tiró de rodillas al suelo y se apretó el estomago, el dolor y la sed eran inmensos, por lo que para tratar de llegar al buró, donde encontraría la sustancia que lo ayudaría, tuvo que irse arrastrando, desafortunadamente, no consiguiéndolo a mitad del camino se desmayó.

Un rato después Kanda llegó, y al encontrarlo en ese estado corrió alarmado a levantarlo y subirlo a la cama, ahí intentó despertarlo dándole de palmaditas en las mejillas

--¡oi, mocoso, Allen, abre los ojos, garbanzo, despierta!

--¿Que-que pasó?—el niño abría los ojos, y muy débilmente le respondía a su amo.

--¿Por qué demonios estabas en el suelo?—lo miraba fríamente, el niño se veía mareado (como cuando uno bebe de más)

--Y-Yo s-solo iba, pa-ra allá—señalaba con la mano la habitación del baño. Kanda entonces recordó que la noche anterior había utilizado alcohol y había sangrado demasiado.

--¡Che!

Unos segundos después volteó al buró y buscó la botellita con el medicamento, pero no la encontró, volteó al suelo y la encontró quebrada en pedacitos, la sustancia no estaba impregnada en el suelo, solo unas cuantas gotas, al igual que la sobrecama

--¡que demonios hiciste con la botellita de sustancia!

--M-me la to-tomé

--¿Toda?, ¡mocoso, que habría pasado si se tratara de una sustancia tóxica!

--L-lo sien-to, amo—el niño hundía la cabeza en el estomago del chico, pues comenzaba a surtir efecto el medicamento y le estaba afectando, haciendo que también se aferrara a la gabardina del chico.

Obviamente esto no se quedó así, y lo llevó cargando entre sus brazos al laboratorio con Komui, donde este preparó un poquito mas de la sustancia.

--no te preocupes, Kanda, no le hizo daño, y al parecer está acabando muy bien con las células malignas, sirvió de algo que se lo tomara todo n_n. Pero esta vez no dejes que lo haga, cuida muy bien el lugar donde la colocas—le dio la botellita y este la escondió dentro de uno de los bolsillos de la gabardina, después volvió a llevarse al chico en sus brazos, pero viendo las energías que tenía lo bajó y lo dejó caminar un poco. En el camino se estaba cuestionando el por que de llamarle su amo, si no eran mas que novios

--Siento que tú eres eso para mí, pues…siempre has cuidado de mí—el niño jugaba con sus dedos, mientras agachaba la mirada sonrojado, en cambio el japonés lo agarraba de la barbilla y le plantaba un tierno beso en los labios.

--No me vuelvas a llamar amo—le miraba con una sonrisa en sus labios, cosa que hacía que el niño siguiera sonrojado.

--¿De-desde cuando sonríes tanto?

--¡Che, deja de burlarte, mocoso!

--¡o.o, bueno, ya, no te enojes, es que…te me haces mas guapo así! n_n—el japonés solo atinó a sonrojarse, y un poco molesto agarró al chico de la mano y continuaron caminando hacia su habitación.

Diario hablaba con Komui respecto a lo que le ocurría al niño, y le entregaba reportes de su comportamiento y su mejoría en la enfermedad.

Pero sin duda era mucho el miedo que comenzaba a tener, pues presentía que algún día Allen dejaría de ser el mismo.

--Si, ciertamente, pues ese antídoto solo sirve como refuerzo temporal, tanto para calmar su sed como sus instintos asesinos, algún día, si no logramos destruir al causante de su maldición el chico despertará por completo, al menos esa es la única manera, o de lo contrario podríamos hacer que se controlara del todo en cuanto a monstruo se refiere, pero ya no sería mas un humano, y jamás moriría, por que viviría eternamente. La segunda manera sería que su creador le ofreciera un poco de su sangre, para transformarlo totalmente—claro que no podrían hacer eso, pues el chico día tras día vería morir a los de su alrededor, y le lastimaría el saber que él nunca moriría.

--claro, como lo he dicho antes, la segunda opción sería una condena para él

--¡Entonces déme el permiso para llevar acabo esta misión!—golpeaba con la palma de la mano el escritorio, muy insistente.

--no puedo, hasta nuevo aviso lo haré, ahorita se nos tienen prohibidas las misiones, debido a problemas relacionadas con el vaticano, por lo pronto tendré que investigar mas acerca de la existencia de estos seres en esta ciudad—mientras que el supervisor se veía algo perturbado en cuanto a la idea de tener dentro de la orden a un vampiro oculto—Por lo pronto, tendremos que mantenerlo dormido con esa sustancia, hasta que entonces el demonio despierte por completo, tendremos que aislar al chico en una habitación apartada de todos los demás, quizás, de ser realmente necesario, te prestarás para salvarle de vez en cuando, ofreciéndole tu sangre.

Y evidentemente, no le dio permiso si no hasta una semana aproximadamente, cuando supo de los labios de Kanda que lo que le había dicho acerca del demonio se estaba haciendo realidad, y que la medicina había dejado de surtir efecto. ¿Cómo pasó esto?, un día le vio desangrarse en la ducha, pues el demonio en su interior estaba luchando contra él, y había cortado de nuevo aquella herida, Kanda logró sacarlo a tiempo, solo para ver lo lastimado que estaba.

Así pues le encomendó la misión, y a escondidas de Komui se llevó al chico consigo. Ambos salieron un día por la madrugada, listos para viajar hacia la siguiente ciudad más cercana de la orden: España…

_CONTINUARÁ…_


	3. Mi vida, mi sentencia

**Capitulo 3: Mi vida…Mi sentencia**

_Lasgo- True_

En el transcurso hacia la ciudad el chico permaneció dormido, descansando en uno de los hombros del japonés; profundamente dormido y luchando contra sus propios sueños y deseos animales…

Un sueño, lleno de visiones, era lo que le comenzaba a remover la conciencia esa noche en el tren. Sin duda no eran suyas, pues al parecer eran sucesos pasados, donde una niña de castaños y largos cabellos aparecía. Más que nada, lo que ella quería decirle al peliblanco era AYUDA, de manera que cada visión que le mandaba eran los temores por los que en su pasado había vivido.

Al momento en que dicha pesadilla le llenó la cabeza, el chico comenzó a temblar, cosa que despertó también al japonés, y al sentirlo simplemente lo cubrió con la gabardina, mas sin embargo, al tocarle la frente descubrió que tenía fiebre, también le sorprendió, por lo que lo mantuvo un buen rato entre sus brazos, al menos para darle un poco de su calor…

----------------------------------------INICIO DE LA PESADILLA------------------------------

Charcos de sangre en el piso, los gritos y las sombras de aquellos siendo asesinados, y de testigo una chica de 10 años. Oculta entre la oscuridad de esa triste habitación, mientras sus bellos ojitos derramaban lágrimas.

--[¡no mas, por favor, no mas!, ¡ya no los lastimes…no me lastimes!]—el corazón de la niña gritaba en su interior, esperando a que al menos alguien escuchara esas silenciosas súplicas. Pero sabía que nadie lo haría.

Así entonces, cuando todo hubo terminado, aquél, él asesino de sus padres se acercaba sigiloso y tranquilo a donde ella se encontraba.

--No te preocupes, ellos ya no te harán daño, princesita

--[¿Por qué los mataste?]—su mirada lo decía todo, miedo, dolor, tristeza, y sobre todo culpabilidad. Pues de cierto modo, pensó que ella los había matado.

--¿No era eso lo que querías, libertad de tu sufrimiento?, yo te quité las ataduras del camino, y te lo dejé libre, ven, acompáñame, y te llevaré a donde se encuentra la verdadera libertad

--[Sus ojos, ¿Por qué…por que son tan…hermosos?, ¿Quién es esta persona?]—la niña se dejaba llevar por esa mirada carmesí, y al tornársele vacíos sus ojitos, cayó en estado inconsciente, entonces, aquél hermoso ser la cargó entre sus brazos y se la llevó.

-------------------------------------FIN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE------------------------------

--[¡n-no, no te la-lle-ves!]—de un momento a otro el chico comenzaba a hablar entre sueños, y al notarlo el japonés le despertó por un momento, para darle una gota de aquél medicamento.

--¡Moyashi, despierta!

--¿mmh?... ¿donde…estamos?—el niño abría difícilmente los ojos, para recibir de los labios de su amo una gota mas de aquél antídoto. El japonés se acercó a él, con la medicina impregnada en sus labios (el cual yacía acostado en sus piernas) y le besó los suyos

--Te amo, Allen--Así entonces unos segundos después el niño volvió a cerrar los ojos.

"_--¿Por qué de esa manera?"_

"_--No te preocupes, la sustancia no te hará daño a ti, pero es la mejor manera de dársela, demostrándole lo mucho que lo amas. Suena cursi, pero así el chico tendrá mas esperanzas de vivir"_

Recordando la última conversación que tuvo con Komui, supo darse cuenta de lo mucho que el niño lo necesitaba, y sin importar que tan cursi se viera dicho ritual, merecía dárselo, para que al menos no lo volviera a olvidar (a Kanda, claro, XD)

_--"Ayúdame a ya no olvidarte"_

--[Y así lo haré]

----------------------------------------INICIO DE LA PESADILLA------------------------------

El sonido de unos caballos galopando bajo una noche lluviosa, aquella lluviosa noche en que todo lo que mas quería había desaparecido, su vida como antes la veía había desaparecido esa noche…

Dentro de aquél carruaje, y entre los brazos de aquél extraño ser, yacía la niña, observando aquellos enigmáticos y hermosos ojos.

--[¿Qué quieres de mi?, ¿A dónde vamos?]

--No te preocupes, te llevaré a un lugar maravilloso, un lugar donde podrás ser libre de hacer lo que quieras, y vivir eternamente, no tendrás que sufrir más por la muerte de alguien, ni siquiera por la tuya propia. Por lo que primero, para llevarte a aquél sitio, deberás entregarme algo, pues me lo prometiste aquella noche, ¿lo recuerdas?—la niña supo exactamente de lo que él hablaba, y al tocarse el cuello, él con una sencilla sonrisa afirmó con la cabeza a su entendimiento.

--Veo que lo has comprendido, pero es una lástima que seas tan solo una pequeña, cuando llegue ese momento lo habrás de hacer, deberás de entregarme eso tan valioso para ti.

------------------------------------FIN DE LA PESADILLA PARTE DOS---------------------

_Misty land- Janne da arc_

Al sentir que el tren se había detenido, el albino despertó, y ambos bajaron del tren, habían llegado a su destino, el castillo de aquella chica.

Al llegar al castillo, justo a la entrada, antes de que siquiera tocaran las puertas se abrieron solas, parecía que los estaban esperando.

Al entrar comenzaron a caminar, y lo primero que hicieron fue observar a su alrededor, donde se encontraron con paredes de cristal, y dentro de ellos extraña y enigmáticamente, cuerpos de lo que parecían ser "ángeles", todos ellos chicas.

--¿Qué lugar es este exactamente?—preguntaba el albino, un poco sorprendido por verlos encerrados; al acercarse a uno de ellos sintió un dolor en el corazón, y al apoyar una mano en esas paredes agachó la cabeza y tuvo deseos de llorar. Justo como aquella chica, cuando por primera vez fue a ese sitio.

--[¿Qué…que es esta sensación en mi…corazón?]—tocándose el corazón y al ver una vez mas a aquél hermoso ángel, supo que se encontraba en una posición diferente a las demás, y que sus ojos estaban llorando, fue como al igual que ella él también comenzó a llorar, mientras se apretaba el corazón.

--¿Te duele?, ella no me hizo caso, por eso la tuve que encerrar…es tan cruel la vida, ¿no lo crees?, su vida no duró mucho, y no quiso prolongarla, no quiso mi oferta de tener la vida eterna. Por eso la castigué, por eso llora, pues ese cristal ahora le está absorbiendo la vida. Llora mas que nada por que se ha arrepentido.

--¿De…de que?—Preguntaba el niño ahora de rodillas en el suelo por el enorme dolor que crecía en su corazón

--¡De haberte llamado!—De un instante a otro, sin que se diera cuenta, aquella chica de ahora rojizos cabellos se acercó a su lado, y lo atacó por la espalda, enterrándole los colmillos en aquella vieja herida de su cuello; con eso también le revivió los recuerdos que la chica le había dado.

_Swamped- Lacuna coil_

Visiones de ella en total oscuridad, llorando de rodillas en el suelo, después un disparo de la nada atravesó su corazón, y ella se desvanecía…

El chico había sentido lo mismo que ella, y el corazón le había vuelto a doler pero ahora el doble, al verla morir, como si aquella chica le fuera conocida de hace tiempo.

--¡Despierta, es tiempo, regresa conmigo, Cassius!

El demonio al que la chica llamaba dentro del cuerpo del albino parecía tener cierta conexión con él, pues era un ser de un antiguo pasado suyo, un vampiro.

La diferencia de su rostro, (pues era totalmente parecido al niño), eran sus cicatrices en forma de flecha invertida debajo de ambos ojos

El chico se transformó, y al levantarse del suelo, recibió las ordenes de acabar con el japonés, así entonces ambos comenzaron comenzaron una batalla, en la que al final el demonio atravesó el pecho de Kanda con su brazo, el chico cayó en los brazos de este, y comenzó a perder el conocimiento, lo único que mencionó antes de caer inconsciente fue el nombre del albino.

--A-Allen—el chico reaccionó y el demonio se desvaneció, regresando al niño a su cuerpo, y al descubrir al japonés en sus brazos, muy sorprendido por lo que acababa de hacer, comenzó a llorar y abrazarlo con fuerza.

--¡No, no te mueras, resiste, Kanda, por-por favor! ¡No-no me dejes solo!

--A-Allen—el chico entonces reaccionó y ahora entre sus brazos le tocó las mejillas, para robarle un beso, y después arrimarle la cabeza hacia su cuello y entregarle un poco de su sangre; entonces, minutos después, el niño dejó al japonés en el suelo, y volviéndose a transformar caminó hacia la chica.

--¡Bien hecho, Cassius, has hecho un buen trabajo—pero no contaba con que haría lo mismo con ella. Al atravesarle en la zona del corazón, aún consciente le susurró unas palabras al oído:

--¡Regrésamelo!, ¡Regrésame mi sombra!— (con esto se refería a Kanda). Después le sacó la mano, y la chica al caer al suelo el edificio comenzó derrumbarse instantes después. Kanda yacía aún en el suelo, y al ver desplomarse el castillo y no poder hacer nada solo alzó la mano, intentando alcanzar al albino, como si quisiera evitar que los escombros se lo llevaran.

Mientras caía el castillo, él intentaba levantarse, así entonces entró al humo, agarrandose el hombro donde había sido mordido (la herida había sido grande que terminó por entumirle el brazo), y de ahí no salió hasta encontrar al moyashi.

Por otro lado, después de que el chico rompió aquél cristal que contenía a la chica, esta al despertar vio a los ojos del albino, sabiendo que aunque no era su cuerpo, si era la persona a la que había estado esperando, su amado Cassius. (No me pregunten por que ese nombre, solo se me ocurrió ¬¬)

--¡Gracias!—le decía llorando, mientras no dejaba de abrazarlo--¡Gracias por venir, sabía que cumplirías nuestra promesa!, ¡te extrañé mucho, Cassius!

--Yo también, Sashiko—para terminar, al unir sus labios con los de la chica este expulsó el alma del chico y se dividieron en dos, Allen regresó a su cuerpo, y Cassius con su cuerpo se materializó en esa época, para llevarse a la chica en sus brazos, al final cruzó unas palabras con el albino y ambos se hicieron polvo estelar (XD, muy a la Saint Seiya)

--Gracias por prestarme tu cuerpo, y perdona que te haya lastimado, no era mi intención, pero había alguien que interrumpía esta época, era necesario deshacerse de ella.

--Lo entiendo, no te preocupes, estoy bien—le sonreía dulcemente, para por último (ahora si, el final final) despedirse de ellos y caer inconsciente, en los brazos de aquella persona, que sin saber quien era sentía que podía confiar en él.

Habiendo salido del humo, y cuando abrió los ojos, lo primero que encontró fue el rostro de Kanda, volviendo a sonreír, y con lágrimas en los ojos, le agradeció él también

--Gra-gracias, Kanda—volviendo a su estado inconsciente, el japonés hizo todo lo posible por seguir de pie con él en sus brazos, hasta que Lavi y Lenalee llegaron en su ayuda, Lavi se llevó en sus brazos al peliblanco, y la chica cargó en hombros al japonés.

Entre sueños, sus últimos sueños, vio de nuevo a la chica, y también su historia antes de que la pareja se separara.

_Intro for dearly- Janne da arc_

Una chica al lado de aquél la persona más importante para su corazón, ambos paseándose en los columpios del jardín del castillo. Después, en otra escena, ella se encontraba sentada cerca de una pequeña laguna, jugando con pétalos de una rosa blanca, que le recordaba mucho a aquél hermoso demonio blanco. Dichos pétalos los lanzó al agua, pues en esos momentos aquél chico se había ido, sus ojos lo decían.

Una última escena mostraba a la chica ahora encerrada dentro del castillo, juntando al parecer los trozos de una foto y uniéndolos, mientras al ver la luna, esta comprendía su dolor y la dejaba morir en paz. La chica caminaba hacia donde pegaba más la luz de la luna, y ahí instantes después desapareció. Con una sonrisa y lágrimas en sus ojos.

Al despertar notó que se encontraba en la cama de un hospital, y al sentarse comenzó por tocarse el cuello, notando que tenía vendas, pero quitándoselas lentamente se tocó y no sintió nada mas que una ligera cicatriz

--[¡La herida ha cicatrizado, que bien!]—después tocó sus colmillos, y los sintió como antes, justos a su encía. Sin duda estaba feliz de que todo se había terminado, ahora solo esperaba ansioso ver su rostro, volver a sentir sus abrazos, y darle mas que nada un beso, cuanto añoraba poder besarlo una vez más. Y decirle. ¡He vuelto, Kanda! Pero eso no pasaría, pues, cuando recibió visitas de Lavi y Lenalee ambos le dijeron que se encontraba en una misión, habiéndose recuperado de sus heridas, muy serio no quiso hacerle visita, quiso darle mas descanso, pero aseguró que si lo haría, todo a su tiempo, y tenía mucho que pensar, por eso mas que nada, no quería verlo.

El niño lo comprendió pero con una tristeza en su rostro supo esperarlo.

--¿Estás bien?—le preguntaba el peli naranja

--Si, no te preocupes, [si así lo quieres, entonces te esperaré] —le sonreía

--Tu no dejas de sonreír, ¿verdad?—le decía riéndose la china, que lo veía con ánimos después de recibir la noticia

--No quiero borrar esta sonrisa, no por que quiero que la vea, además, no tengo por que estar triste, estoy aquí, y eso es lo que cuenta

--Si, es cierto—los tres chicos se cogían de las manos, en señal de amistad, y con una gran sonrisa terminaban abrazándose.

Después de un rato, Lenalee al parecer tenía algo que contarles, y todo respecto al incidente de la misión que Allen y Kanda habían tenido. Al comenzar a escucharla, Allen supo inmediatamente que se trataba de lo mismo que él estaba pensando: el incidente de la chica a la que salvó en el castillo, Sashiko.

--Chicos, Sashiko era…mi ancestro

--o.o

--n_n

--o.o

--Sabía que no estaba equivocado, por unos instantes creí estar viéndote en su rostro—comentaba alegre el peliblanco

--¡a-ancestro!

--Así es, Lavi, Allen n_n, es mi ancestro proveniente de otro tipo de época, al igual que Cassius lo es de ti, Allen

--¡Increíble, no imaginé que algo así pasaría!

--de hecho no debió haber pasado, por que al parecer esa chica vampiro fue quien la trajo de su mundo al actual, lo mejor fue que no le pasó nada a su tiempo en su ausencia. Y todo está bien, gracias a ti, Allen

--*nn*--se sonrojaba levemente

--Verán, la razón por la que te pidió ayuda fue por eso, ese vampiro irrumpió en su época, siendo así que al parecer todo esto tenía que ver una vez mas con los planes de la familia Noé y el conde.

--¡ese conde, siempre se sale con la suya y se mete donde no!—lucía molesto el pelinaranja

--La chica no solo te pedía ayuda, si no que quería evitar que el conde si quiera llegara a hacerte daño, pues por eso mandó a la vampiresa a atacarte

--atacarme…--de pronto recordó aquella vergonzosa situación en la silla—o.o o//o

--A-Allen, ¿sucede algo?—preguntaba el Jr. Mientras la china le tocaba la frente por si no tenía fiebre.

--¡N-no, estoy bien, n_n! [¡Cielos, por que recordé eso!]

--En fin, esto era lo tan importante que les quería contar, ¿Qué piensas,Allen?

--Por un instante me sorprendió el hecho de que se tratara de un ancestro tuyo, pensé que era extraño que se pareciera a ti, y que a lo mejor tu también te encontrabas en peligro. También con Cassius, nunca imaginé que tendría un ancestro vampiro n_n

Fue una misión un tanto extraña y fabulosa a la vez

--¡Lo mejor que pudiste hacer de las tuyas con Yuu, verdad, pillín!

--¡ja, ja, ja, no lo creas así, Lavi, lástima, solo fue una vez! XD

--¡o.o!—ambos chicos se sorprendieron por la mentalidad de su amiguito

--Etto, ¿Qué fue lo que te hicieron aquí, chaval?—preguntaba el pelinaranja

--o.o, n_n, no, nada, es solo que, decidí tomar la decisión de cambiar un poco, además…hacía tiempo que no lo veía. Deseaba tanto que llegara ese momento—comenzaba a sonrojarse de lo que pensaba, haciendo que sus amigos se soltaran riendo.

Hubo pasado una semana, y tal y como se lo había prometido, lo visitó, pero no lo encontró despierto, así que sin importarle, y aprovechando, entró a la habitación, y cerró con seguro, ahí se sentó un rato en la silla que ahí había, y contempló un buen rato su rostro

--[He vuelto, Allen, te lo prometí] —decía tan serio como siempre, para levantarse y acercarse mas a su rostro, fue haciéndolo lentamente, hasta que se detuvo a unos cuantos centímetros de sus labios, dudando de si hacerlo o no, pues no quería que se despertara. El solo hecho de verlo así, tan sereno, le alegraba, pero mas le alegraba que solo estuviera durmiendo, tenía miedo de no verlo despertar ya. Así pues se decidió, y unió sus labios con los del moyashi, para recibir respuesta de él al abrazarlo por el cuello y abrir su boca, dejando que entrara su lengua, fue así como sin saber si era o no un sueño, seguía las caricias que la lengua del japonés le daba con la suya también, terminando el beso con él despertando.

--Hola—le decía cierto japonés, burlándose de la carita tan simpática que ponía cuando se despertaba

--¡o.o…o.o….K-Kanda!

--[menudo mocoso, por fin agarró la onda, ja, ja, ja]

_Musician- D gray man_

El niño lo abrazó, muy alegre, y a la vez llorando, por tenerlo y sentirlo.

--¡Que-que bueno que viniste, pensé que no cumplirías, Baka!

--¡Ja, yo soy un hombre de palabra, tienes suerte de que fuéramos novios, de seguro no te visitaba, mocoso!

--¡AH!, ¡jum!, ¡seguro, Bakanda!—le sacaba la lengua muy juguetón

--Ya no llores, moyashi, ya estoy aquí—volvió a abrazarlo, y ambos volvieron a unir sus labios, mientras el japonés subía a la cama, para comenzar con aquél ritual tan esperado.

--¡Ah-n-no!—el japonés no le hacía caso, y terminaba levantándole aquella azulada bata, para comenzar con la primera parte, donde se venía gimiendo poco a poco.

--¡ah…ah…ah! [Esta es mi realidad…]—pensaba para si, mientras sentía en su interior a aquél chico— [no me importa el destino, he escogido mi camino…] —Esa noche, la luna era testigo mudo de sus sentimientos, y de aquellas eternas caricias— [y estoy en él, y sin importar el costo…una vez mas, Mana, sigo caminando, en esta larga lucha sin fin…hasta que deje de existir en este maravilloso universo]

_FIN_

**DF**: Espero que les haya gustado este final, por que a mi si, XD. Bueno, que mas da, siempre me gustaron sus palabras, y por eso decidí volver a ponerlas, después de todo de esto se trata el fic, de la vida de nuestro querido exorcista, volviendo a pelear una vez más contra los akumas, y sobre todo de Kanda chan y su relación con él, XD.

Bueno, he aquí mi último capi, y pues, que mas digo, que muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews, siendo que se animaron a leer un fic mas de esta loca ôkami, por eso mil gracias, les prometo que no dejaré de escribir

**L**: ¡Vamos, ya se puso sentimental!

**DF**: ¡ya pues, ya, jum, no soportan ver a una chica llorar! ¡Me largo de aquí, no sin antes decir Sayonara!, ¡y de new ahí nos veremos en otro fic mas!

NOTA: si son muy observadoras, tal vez en otro fic anterior ya había puesto la canción del músico como tema, pero quise ponerla de nuevo por que se me hace muy bonita, y ps, pensé y haber si le queda a esta escena n_n

"**Un espejo, por mas viejo que se haga mas se deformará" DinastyF**


End file.
